The present invention relates an internal-combustion engine and, more particularly, to an internal combustion engine provided with a particularly exhaust gas and external fuel enriching subsystem. The invention further relates to an exhaust gas recycling means, the effect of which is to permit hydrocarbon values or exhaust gas to be utilized by the he internal combustion engine.
Proposals have appeared in the prior art, involving the utilization of exhaust gas and the pressure thereof to compress intake air before its introduction into the combustion chamber of the engine. Such a supercharger is considered advantageous over so-called turbo-superchargers because it provides a high supercharging effect under various engine conditions including low speed operation. An improvement teaching such an engine intake device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,218 (1987) to Yoshioka, entitled Engine lntake System Having a Pressure Wave Supercharger. The teaching this reference is that of the use of pressure differentials between the exhaust outlet and the engine intake can be used to accomplish a more efficient burning of the engine fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,229 (1992) to Kriegler, entitled lnternal Combustion Engine with Exhaust Gas Turbocharger teaches the use of cooling techniques to accomplish recycling of uncombusted fuel values from the exhaust gas stream.
In addition, the instant invention relates to a gaseous fuel enriching subsystem which is not reliant on cooling and is not primarily reliant upon pressure differentials between the engine exhaust and the engine intake. Rather, the invention, as is more fully set forth below, is directed to a system which, in addition to utilizing uncombusted fuel within the exhaust, adds thereto hydrolyzed water to enrich the thermal values of a gaseous mixture of auxiliary fuels provided to the engine.